To Save a Soul
by iLoveSexyBritishMen
Summary: SuperWhoLock Sam sold his soul, now Dean is willing to do anything to get it back... Including enlisting the help of Time Lord and his companions... but what's this? There are TWO of them! T for minor language...


A/N: Hey, pet, I know I wrote this for your birthday, but I'm also putting this on FFNet and Tumblr, so I'm writing it like it was for them. Happy Birthday, darling, hope it was fantastic!

A/N 2: I don't own any of these shows, only a miniscule part of the fandom! For reference: Sherlock- Post Season 2, after Sherlock's return. Doctor Who- Between season 6 and 7. Like the Ponds are gone… Supernatural- Any time you freaking want… I'm caught up and the recipient of this was only half way through season 4, so I tried not to spoil it for her, but there were a few things I just threw in there and didn't go into much detail… Personally, I ship Johnlock and Destiel, but she doesn't… So it can be read as heavy bromance… but my own headcanon is a bit more… interesting.

Reviews are welcome! Please do! Now for your reading pleasure: SUPERWHOLOCK

* * *

"Goddamnit, Sam!" Dean held his brother's body and wept, though he'd never admit it. It had been 10 years, and the hellhounds had come to collect. "Was it worth it, Sam? Was one goddamn fallen angel worth this?"

"I'm sorry you feel that was, Dean." He heard a deep voice behind him.

"Cas, look, I don't mean it like that. I just- he's my brother. God can bring you back, but why would He care about a blood junkie that sold his soul?"

"Which is why I'm here. I heard whispers while I was away. A man with a box that possesses the power to travel in time. Like you said, God will save me, and we can stop Sam from selling his soul."

"You said we couldn't change the past. I've tried, remember?"

"That was a- fixed point, I believe he calls it. This is 'fluid'. And I, as an angel, am not allowed to interfere at any point."

"So, we're just gonna walk up to this box and have him take us back?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like a plan. How do we find him?" Instead of answering, Castiel placed two fingers to Dean's forehead.

* * *

"Stormageddon! I told you not to touch that!"

"It's Sherlock, Doctor! And I fixed the breaks, you're welcome."

"I'd let him be, Doctor. He's done worse to my laptop back home."

"Keep your boyfriend under control, John!"

"We're not a couple!"

A large mauve light began flashing and the cloister bell rang.

"STORMY, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! What does that even mean?"

The Doctor checked his scanner. Then cursed in Gallifreyan.

"Doctor?"

"Not now, John. There's something going on, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was another TARDIS, so HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

"But Time Lords are the only ones with that kind of technology, are they not? You said you were the last of your race… OH! You're about to meet yourself and are worried the TARDIS won't be able to sustain the paradox. Tell me, Doctor, hasn't this happe-"

Sherlock Holmes, of 221B Baker Street, was cut off when he was thrown to the grown. When he opened his eyes again, there were three men, two holding up the third between them.

"What the hell was that?" The man in the leather jacket asked. "Cas, hey, Cas! Are you okay?"

"Let him rest, he's probably exhausted." The man in the pinstripes said, "How'd he do that anyway?"

"He's an angel."

"Yeah, and I'm the King of France… Well…"

"Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor, well, he's me!" The bow-tied Doctor said.

"What?" responded the man in pinstripes.

"Yes, your little friend just zapped you right into my TARDIS! I would love to know how-"

"What!"

"Oh, you're doing the 'What?' thing again! I love this!"

"WHAT?"

"Uhm, excuse me, uhm… Doctors, but there seems to be something wrong with the man in the trench coat on the floor." John interrupted.

"Technically, it's an over coat." The pinstriped one said.

"Cas, what is it, Cas? What's wrong?" The male-model-esque man said to the groaning man on the floor, who then whispered in his ear.

"His name is Cas?" The one with the cream coloured trainers asked.

"Castiel"

"The Angel of Thursday!" Sherlock gasped. He backed away quickly, hiding behind John.

"Sherlock, what's going on?"

"He's a demon. Cas is an angel. They don't get along. Tell me, 'Sherlock', how long have you had that meatsuit?"

"8 years" Sherlock mumbled.

"You've been riding that poor bastard for 8 years?"

"It was necessary!"

"Oh, I'm sure! My name's Dean Winchester. Have you heard of me?"

Sherlock's eyes turned from green to black as he widened them, shrinking more behind John.

"He's just a demon, using you as a human shield. Step away, so I Molotov the son of a bitch."

"NO!" The, err, Doctors and army doctor shout together.

"Why not!?"

"He's a fixed point, I can see that!" Pinstripes reasoned.

"He's my best friend!" John added.

"So, Stormegeddon, Alfie, isn't you?" Bow-Ties and Boots asked.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. He was dying. I needed a vessel. I possessed him. His mind is dead, but I keep his body alive. I am a demon, as Dean said, and my name is Sherlock."

"So, you're telling me, you're a 'nice' demon?" Dean asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me. Alfie was a cocaine addict, he met, well, was arrested by a DS Lestrade. When Alfie finally overdosed, I took his body and met the now Detective Inspector. Then I met John. Together we work with Scotland Yard."

"So you're… together?"

"NO!" interjected John.

"Okay, that's all hunky-dory, can we help Cas? We'll talk later."

"So, he's really an angel? And Sherlock's really a demon? They aren't shapeshifters or aliens?" Pinstripes inquired.

"Yes, Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He yanked me out of hell. And if you want proof Sherlock's a demon-" Dean pulled out a jar of salt from a bag left forgotten on the floor and made a ring around himself and the unconscious angel. "Step inside, Sherlock"

"I can't."

"Fascinating… I would be very interes-" Pinstripes started.

"We can talk later. Right now, my angel is dying!"

"Oh, right!" The Time Lords helped Dean carry Castiel into the infirmary. John and Sherlock stayed behind.

"So, you are Sherlock? The Sherlock I've been living with for the past three years? But your body is- someone else's?"

"Yes"

"So, I've been living with a demon?"

"I escaped from hell. I wanted the human things. I knew I would be different from normal humans, so I pushed them away. When you moved in, I was sure you'd give me away. The hunters or angels or other demons would send me back and let Alfie die."

"I knew you weren't human."

"I'm sorry, John."

John laughed. "No one else could have survived that fall! You have to be the worst demon on the face of the planet!"

Sherlock smiled, the black eyes returning to green.

* * *

"He should be fine. He just needs to rest, then he can tell us how to help him."

"Okay, thanks, Doc. I'll just… wait here then."

"You're welcome" They said together.

"That's freaky"

"We'll leave you two alone, then" Pinstripes said. Dean nodded without looking away from the angel.

"Doctor, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Doctor" The Tenth Doctor smiled, "It's been a while since we've done this. Five regenerations is this?"

"That was a good time. I'm curious as to why I don't remember this encounter"

"I think the angel can control time better than we can"

"So, you think this is a kind of alternate reality?"

"Possibly"

"So what do we do?"

"We see what they want, try to help, send them home"

"Make them forget?"

"No, let them remember. If they need us again…" Ten began to walk away.

"What should we do about the demon?" Eleven called after him.

"Do you remember Donna, Doctor?"

"Of course"

"Let them be. If you had the chance to keep Donna around, would you?"

"But he's a demon. He could have killed John and a hundred others in those years"

"But he didn't. He's not a monster like us. He's actually doing good things. Let him do the things we can't. Let him stay with someone he loves."

"Oh, Doctor, they're not a couple"

"You loved Donna. We loved her. She was our best friend. There are many kinds of love in the world, Doctor." And he went to explore his new ship.

The most important lesson the Doctor ever learned, he learned from himself.

* * *

"Dean" The angel groaned, startling the hunter from his light sleep in a chair next to him.

"Yeah, Cas? I'm right here, what do you need?"

"I need to touch you, Dean" Dean grabbed the angel's hand.

"No, Dean, your soul. I need to touch your soul."

"You can't, Cas. I'm dead inside. That's what happens when you go to hell."

"It has to be a human soul. I can't… Dean, please…" Castiel begged. He was so weak.

Dean almost started crying again. He would not lose another friend, another brother.

"Wait, Cas, wait, any human? Can you hold on for two minutes? Please, Cas, two minutes." He ran off.

"Not going anywhere" a weak smile crossed his lips.

* * *

"John! John?" Dean was running around the ship "YO, FRIENDS WITH DEMON DUDE!"

"You called?" John Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, turned a corner.

"I need your help. Please, come with me."

"Why?"

"Cas needs to touch a human soul. You're still human right?"

"What's wrong with yours?"

"I- I don't have one" Dean suddenly became very interested in the floor, voice dropping considerably in volume.

"Why not?"

"I sold it… to get my brother back"

"You want to kill my best friend. Maybe I should just let yours die."

"I'll make you a deal. You save my best friend. I will only kill him if he harms anyone that doesn't need harming. How does that sound?"

"What happens if you do?"

Dean hesitates. "You can kill me." John gives him a disbelieving look. "If I had another option, believe me, I would use it. But I don't. I need you. Please."

"Fine. How do we do this?"

"I don't know. Come with me, Cas will explain it"

* * *

"John, this is extremely risky. I need you to be perfectly still."

Dean took off his belt and handed it to John. "Bite it. You'll need it."

John pushed it away. "Just do it."

So Cas did. As soon as they touched, John yelled in pain. Cas was trying to be as gentle as possible, once he felt fully healed, he pulled back.

"Thank you, John. I apologize for any discomfort."

"Not at all" groaned a John that was crumpled on the ground.

"Dean, have you spoken with the Lord of Time?"

"Uhm… no… I was trying to help you…"

"Let's go now."

"Wait, Cas, there are two. You said there was only one left."

"Do they know each other? Is it possible they are the same person?"

"I think so."

"I must have landed wrong, double jumped."

"I'd say" The one in the pinstripes said as he walked into the infirmary.

"Okay, which one are you?" Dean asked.

"I am the Doctor. Tenth Regeneration. The other one is the Eleventh."

"Nice to meet you, Ten. I'm De-"

"Dean Winchester of Lawrence, Kansas. First son of John Winchester and Mary Winchester-Campbell. Demon hunter with your brother Sam."

"How'd you know all that?"

"Time Lord. Found some old records."

"Right, well, this is Castiel. He's an ang-"

"Angel! The angel of Thursday, I believe, according to Sherlock! This is just FANTASTIC! And you're American, too! Absolutely brilliant! Do you mind?" Ten reaches out to touch Cas' head, but the angel stops him.

"Yes, I do mind. My true form will kill you."

"Shame. I was so interested. Anyway, you said you needed my help before we popped off again?"

"Yes, Dean, would you like to explain? I need to process this energy." The angel dropped off again. Dean looked worried.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Ten asked.

"Angels don't sleep. I'm sure he's fine… he just… worries me… Listen, Doc, my brother sold his soul to get Cas back. But Cas never left, really. God was watching him. So we need to go back and prevent him from selling his soul. Because if I can't get my brother back, I may as well die."

"Dean, I can't save every person. If he died, it's probably a fixed point, if we change that, it's a paradox. Bad things will happen."

"Just take a look. If you can't do anything, drop us off in our own time and we'll figure it out."

"I'll try. That's all I can promise"

"Thank you"

"I'm going to talk to my other self. Rest, Dean. You look exhausted"

Dean nodded and sat on the chair in the room and fell asleep.

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"We have to do it. If this is _the_ Sam Winchester, we have to save him."

"How do we know he hasn't already stopped it?"

"Does it matter? He _stops_ the apocalypse! Even if he already has, we owe him that. He saved us some trouble. And over 6 billion lives. We owe him."

"You're right, of course. Let's see what we can do." They headed off to the console room to find the right moment to stop.

* * *

Castiel was all healed up. Dean still hovered protectively around him. John and Sherlock sat at the other end of the room. The demon was uncomfortable with the angel's presence. The two Time Lords sat in front of them, explaining how this would all work.

"Now, we can't prevent him from selling his soul, it would cause a paradox which is extremely very not good. So, we're going to work together to get Sam's soul back. Now, John and Sherlock, we would appreciate your help, especially when it comes to dealing with demons, but we won't force you. Will you please help?" Eleven asked.

"Of course" Sherlock answered

"Sherlock, these people want to kill you!" John replied.

"What better way to prove myself harmless?"

"Fine… We'll help" John said, after a moments consideration.

"Thank you" Ten answered.

"So, here's the plan!" Eleven shot off like a rocket.

It was a simple plan. Track down the demon Sam had sold his soul to, use a little Time Lord enhanced angel mojo and throw Sam on demon blood into the mix to essentially scare the demon into giving the soul back.

It was all going fine. They had the demon, called Xisor, locked up in a room similar to Bobby's panic room. It was all fine… That is, until the TARDIS mislanded.

"You think with TWO Time Lords, this wouldn't be an issue!" Ten shouted in frustration.

"This never happened with River…" Eleven grumbled.

"YOU LET RIVER SONG FLY THE TARDIS?"

"SHE'S MY WIFE! OUR WIFE! WHATEVER!"

"SO?!"

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!"

* * *

"So, you're saying that we can't enlist my brother's help because you 'miscalculated'?" Dean said, dumbstruck.

"Yes…"

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I can help." Sherlock stepped in, shyly.

"How?" Dean asked.

"He wants to trade himself for Sam's soul" Cas answered.

"Sherlock, No!" John interjected.

"John, I have to. I'm worth enough to them. I knew I couldn't hide forever. This man, Sam Winchester, even I have heard of him. I heard rumors of how he would save us all. Humans, angels, and demons alike. I'm so sorry, John."

"No. I won't let you. You left me once. You can't do it again!"

"John…" Ten tried to calm him down.

"No! There has to be another way!"

"Castiel, please…" Sherlock asked.

"Of course, Sherlock. I'm sorry, John." Castiel placed two fingers to the mortals forehead. John Watson collapsed into the demon's arms. He gently lay the slumbering man on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" Sherlock, a demon inside the body of a boy who preferred to be called Stormegeddon, whispered in John's ear.

He walked to the room where the demon called Xisor was held. He made a deal. The body of Alfie, son of Sofie and Craig, would never walk again.

* * *

Sam Winchester, of Lawrence, Kansas, woke with a gasp. When he opened his eyes, he was in a bright room. Four faces surrounded him. Two were familiar.

"Dean! Cas! What happened!?"

"You got your soul back, Sammy" Dean Winchester, his older brother, smiled at the revived soul.

"But, how is Cas here?"

"God saved me" the Angel of Thursday replied.

"Why'd ya sell your soul in the first place, Sammy?"

"I didn't want you to be alone… I know how you and Cas work… you need each other…"

"I need you, Sammy!"

"I get that now… How long was I gone?"

"About a week" The Tenth regeneration of the Time Lord known as the Doctor answered.

"Okay… Who is this?"

"Oh, this is the Doctor, Tenth and Eleventh regenerations… Same person, different times, I'll explain later…"

"Oh-kay…"

"You don't want to know _how _you got your soul back?" An angry voice in the corner said.

"John, not now…" Eleven warned.

"Yes, now. He should know. He should know that my best friend, the greatest man I ever knew _died_ for him and if he takes advantage of his soul again, I will kill him myself!"

"Wait, who died?" Sam asked.

"A demon by the name of Sherlock Holmes traded himself for your soul." Cas answered.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a good man!" John shouted before collapsing into the nearest chair.

"John, right? Listen, I am very sorry that your friend didn't survive, but I am eternally grateful and will never take advantage of my soul again. I am sure he was a great man."

John nodded and left the room, a tear falling from his face. That was the last time John ever saw those five men again.


End file.
